The Strain
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: The Occido Lumen spoke of werewolves as well as vampires. When a long-lived werewolf named Ada joins the fray to fight for humanity what could possibly go wrong? Three chapter series with different characters.
1. Ada's Profile

Name- Ada

Age- Unknown

Species- Werewolf

Appearance- Picture for story

Description:

Ada is one of the last of her kind, killed out by the Strigoi in a long battle for dominance as well as human hunters who were being used by Strigoi to do their bidding in exchange for their life. One great advantage they have on the Strigoi is that they cannot be turned into one, in fact, werewolf blood is extremely poisonous to them if ingested giving her the edge against the fight. Hearing of the master's involvement she's waited a long time to seek revenge against the one who killed her family.


	2. Roots

**Part 1 contains forced pleasure.**

* * *

 **Part 1: Roots**

I groaned lightly feeling the thumping in my head refusing to cease its ring opening my eyes seeing a dim lit room in front of me. I felt around feeling soft satin under my hands knowing I must have been lying on a bed of some kind. I tried to move feeling a tight tug on my neck touching a steel collar around it attached to a chain tugging at it angrily. Trying to move my legs I felt resistance seeing that they too were chained and locked.

I was missing my boots, socks, and pants leaving me in just the tank top I had on and underwear. I growled lowly feeling the animal inside me flare up angrily thrashing my legs around pulling at my neck despite it choking me.

"Don't bother." I heard a thick German accent say averting my eyes as the voice continued replying, "I made sure that they were too strong even for me."

"Eichhorst." I said venom dripping from my voice gripping the sheets below me feeling my body shake angrily.

He gave a small smile then a light chuckle escaped his lips replying, "I wouldn't turn if I were you dear, that collar won't break and you'll end up suffocating yourself."

"I'll kill you." I said while my eyes glowed dangerously watching him walk around saying, "You're in no position to be threatening me, Miss Ada."

I stiffened as he sat beside me on the bed far enough to where I couldn't grab him but close enough to smell the ammonia as well as a simple cologne to try and hide it. He unbuttoned his suit readjusting his tie turning his head towards me.

"Tell me something about you, something no one else knows." he said eying my defensive position not faltering from ripping his head off.

I closed my eyes tugging lightly on my restraints, I was foolish to come out alone but at least the others knew what I wanted to attempt. Walking into the lion's den may have been a suicide mission but I was always one to make bold decisions.

"I will not repeat myself again." he said coolly bringing me back to my thoughts, I suppose I had to bide my time until help came.

"I've been alive before you were born, what sort of story do you want to hear?" I said looking past him at the door feeling his fake eyes stare at me.

"Something you regret." he said simply making me frown looking over at him.

"My clan traveled a lot, usually staying on the outskirts of small villages but I was always fascinated by humans." I began seeing the distaste on his face giving him a look telling him he wanted to hear my story.

"My clan told me never to go into the villages but I was never one to listen much to their annoyance. Humans hunted us and if they ever found out what I was they wouldn't hesitate to kill me." I said leaning back against the bed board seeing him watch me curiously.

"There was a man, he looked about my age and I often found him being teased constantly but the other men. Every day I came to the village I saw it happen, none of the other people stepped in to help. Hearing whispers his parents had died when he was young and he lived on his own doing small jobs to make money. They also talked about how much of a coward he was, never wanted to hunt in the forest. One day I just couldn't take it anymore as one of them was going to hit him with a stick I intervened getting in the way. They all scattered never seeing me before while he turned to me, I think that was the first time someone was genuinely nice to him in a long time." I continued hearing him say, "I don't see the regret yet."

I glared turning my head to him saying, "Let me finish."

He motioned for me to continue while I cleared my throat saying, "When he wasn't working I would bring him food from my hunts visiting him often. I never stayed at night though, back then I wasn't fully in control of my transformations and I couldn't risk it."

I felt my body twitch shaking lightly as my fists tightened saying, "Until one night we had just been intertwined in a romantic distraction from the dark world on the outside. The fire was small but it seemed the villagers were done with me stepping in to defend him. We got out safely seeing the town's drunks laughing at the flames. I… blacked out with rage killing them but when I woke up the next morning I fled into the woods ashamed of what I had let myself do. I stayed in the woods that day afraid and ashamed of letting myself get so angry in front of the man I cared for. He approached me shaking and afraid with a weapon in his hand ready to end my life despite the pleas I loved him. He attacked me but I didn't fight back seeing he hadn't struck my heart but I knew what I had to do."

I felt angry tears well into my eyes looking angrily towards Eichhorst saying, "I shoved my hand through his chest and crushed his heart in my hand."

His eyes lit up excited by my tale leaning closer to me causing me to thrash lightly against my restraints hearing him say, "My such darkness… I had no idea you could be so ruthless."

I felt a cold hand touch my leg turning quickly seeing him running his hand up towards my inner thigh slapping him in the face with anger. I was suddenly pinned to the bed my wrists firmly in one of his hands over my head seeing his eyes staring daringly above me.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't bite me and live after so what do you plan on playing at?" I said growling lightly seeing him smirk larger replying, "Taking away the one thing I can, your dignity."

His lips crashed to mine making my eyes widened feeling his grip on my wrists tighten possessively hearing a low growl in his throat. He pulled away seeing my very angry expression making a low chuckle leave his lips running his finger over my pulse.

"You're a fool to think you can do anything to me, you and I both know you have no worthy appendages." I said smirking while his smile faltered for a moment then returned replying, "True… but I have other ways of making you scream."

His mouth found mine again feeling his hands slither up my thighs again causing me to squeeze them together feeling him smirk against my lips. I felt his knees push out spreading my legs again shaking with anger when he pulled away. He got up for a moment running his hands along the chains pulling them so they tightened leaving me unable to bend my knees making sure that the chain around my neck was held tight in place too.

"You're a sick bastard." I growled angrily struggling to loosen the grip around my neck but to no avail as he crouched beside me saying, "If you're a good little girl I'll loosen it for you."

His hands traveled up my stomach gripping my shirt ripping it making me yelp in surprise feeling the cold air from the room around me. I went to yell at him but stopped short seeing his stinger begin to emerge from his mouth snapping it towards me as my eyes closed embracing for the impact. With a quick snap, my eyes opened seeing my breasts free from their enclosure trying desperately to cover myself.

He chuckled while his head came down to my chest inhaling lightly as I held in a tremble not wanting to show fear.

His head came back up running his lips over my quickening pulse saying, "I can smell your fear… your anger… and yet a little something extra hidden under all that hatred."

I went to curse him out when his cold hands grasped at my breasts making me arch unexpectedly feeling his thumb run along my hardening bud. I laid still afraid to make even a move to entice him to do more to me which I knew was what he was going for.

His hot breath ghosted over my other breast taking my bud into his mouth feeling his tongue tease it gently making me tighten my eyes closed. He squeezed harder making my fist tighten as his hand snaked its way down to the material blocking my most vulnerable possession. I let out a shaky breath as he pulled away staring down at my chest heaving rapidly from both unwanted anticipation and fury.

"I'm beginning to think you're going to enjoy this." he said giving me another one of his small dark smiles making me glare towards him only exciting him more.

He was suddenly on top of me still dressed neatly in his suit opening his mouth letting his stinger run down my body leaving a saliva trail all the way to my hips then slowly back up again. I cringed at the feeling trying to move away from it but to no avail as his hand brushed down past my underwear watching in horror as it disappeared.

I strangled a groan in the back of my throat feeling his cool fingers tease my clit rubbing it between his fingers. My body involuntarily bucked as my eyes clamped shut trying not to focus on the sensation that was beginning to cloud my better judgment.

"Ah… the smell is getting stronger… why fight it?" he said leaning his mouth down to my ear feeling one long finger push past my folds.

I gritted my teeth feeling the finger move in and out of me at a slow agonizing pace the animal side of me fighting to take control. As his finger moved in and out his thumb rubbed along my clit feeling I was getting wet from the soft touches. It had been so long since I had indulged in such pleasures and I hated my body for reacting the way it was.

I let out an inaudible moan as another finger slid its way inside of me spreading my walls lazily as if coaxing me to beg for more. Letting out a shaky breath his mouth found my breasts again sucking on them greedily but not enough to break the skin.

"Your smell is so intoxicating mein liebling… I can't wait to taste you." he said hearing a deep purr vibrate against my chest.

His fingers slid out of my wet opening as his hands pulled down my underwear keeping his eyes on mine as I shivered. His head dipped down while my head hit the pillow behind me feeling a tongue tease along my opening then slowly pushing its way inside me.

I couldn't help the deep growling moan escape my lips gripping the sheets so hard my knuckles began to whiten. I didn't have to see his face to know it was a smug expression trying to encourage more sinful noises to escape my lips. His fingers slipped in next pumping at a quicker pace than before happy for the reactions he was receiving. I began panting lightly feeling the pressure bubble up inside of me as he leaned back up while I gave him a menacing glare but he simply ignored it loosening the hold on my chains giving me more freedom to move.

He bent back down feeling his tongue go back to its work as my hands instinctively gripped his head wanting to feel more of this pleasure that was fogging my mind. With my body given more freedom, I arched into his cold touch while he added a third finger pumping furiously inside me. I moaned louder my mind hating me for enjoying this from such a sick twisted creature but my body was in charge now.

I moaned out more feeling his pace quicken as my bones began to pop feeling the beast stir angrily inside me begging to come out and take control.

"Say my name." he said keeping the pace with his fingers as my yellow eyes glowed looking down at him trying to remain in control.

I suddenly felt his stinger protrude out of his mouth keeping closed as it began easing itself inside me as I breathed out, "Eichhorst…"

He groaned enjoying hearing his name in pleasure as his stinger began penetrating me faster sending a pleasurable moan to escape my lips loudly. My body was shaking feeling the pleasure building up getting close to bubbling over feeling the sheets rip from my nails.

I felt his stinger mouth open up inside me stretching my walls to the limit arching my whole body crying out in pleasure reaching my climax. I fell against the bed panting riding my high as he lapped up my juices kneeling back up making sure his suit was looking presentable. I felt the waves of pleasure start to subside suddenly feeling guilty for letting my body get the better of me as he slid my underwear back up laying propped on his side beside me.

"See, I told you you'd enjoy that." he said smugly while I suddenly became irritated at his expression only causing a chuckle to escape his lips.

I heard an explosion in the distance feeling the room shake slightly seeing his eyes followed the noise as well giving an irritated expression.

"Your friends took longer than expected… no matter my work is done." he said standing up looking in the mirror then was suddenly above me again giving his haunting smile replying, "We shall have to do that again mein liebling."

He kissed me roughly on the mouth before running off in the next room disappearing leaving me chained and alone. The door broke opened seeing my friends as I groaned covering myself angrily while Fet came over to me.

"What the hell kinky shit did you get yourself into?" he said worried but with slightly curiosity lacing his voice as I growled angrily replying, "You don't want to know… now get me out of here."

* * *

 **Not sure what triggered me to write this but I feel it turned out well. I'll be doing two more parts eventually, in the meantime leave a review on what you thought.**


End file.
